MUGEN
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: a bunch of one-shots that will have you laghing will post last chapter when finished...WARNING: Kanda is going to be OOc and so is Allen...mainly Allen...YOU HAS BEENED WARNED SO RUN NOW OR REGRET IF YOU READ THIS! oh and Allen is za seme HIATUS
1. Call

Shii-chan: hello people!!! I got bored so I went to right? So I'm all reading the yullen right...and then I'm thinking "why don't I use this stuff as some material?" YESS!!! Creator of the website if your reading this please don't report me...i really can't think of anything right now so I is doing this...

Kanda: I hate you so much baka neko...

Allen: don't be mean to her...remember last time you were?

Shii-chan: EXACTLY!!! So enjoy this series of yullen parodies...there is a reason it's rated T....

**MUGEN**

Chapter 1: _Call_

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked himself. He was looking for Kanda in the order at the time. But to no prevail. So he was about to give up until Komui snuck up on him.

"What's wrong? Looking for someone?" Komui asked. _Ah! This is my chance! Komui might know where Kanda is! _Allen thought.

"Komui-san! Have you seen Kanda?" Allen asked. Still no luck.

"Kanda-kun? I haven't seen him, but...oh! I know!" Komui told him. "I'll tell you something good." He said in a mischievous little voice while beckoning him closer. " Kanda-kun's..._S-E-C-R-E-T._" he whispered into his ear.

_Secret? I wonder what it is...damn it now I wanna know! _ Allen thought. There was wonder on his face. Just yelling at Komui that he wanted to know.

"Kanda-kun's...needless things..." Komui said all the words cut off from each other for a reason. _**SMASH!!!**_

"GYAAAA!" Allen yelped. Komui just stepped back as Kanda jumped from who knows where with Mugen in hand obviously trying to cut Komui in half.

"_**DON'T BLAB!!" **_Kanda yelled as he landed far from his target and in between Komui (which was his target) and Allen.

" No matter where he is, you can almost always find him that way!** SO WHAT DID YOU NEED?**" was what Komui said as Kanda turned to face Allen wondering the same thing

_If I say I just wanted to invite him to afternoon tea he'll kill me, right? _ Was all Allen thought in disbelief...

Shii-chan: hehehee!! That was funny....i like this story even more when it's in it's manga form

Allen: I don't..

Kanda: of course you don't you sissy

Shii-chan: no being mean to the chibi!!

Allen: that's worse than being called Moyashi...

Shii-chan: yep!! Any who...ENJOY!!! AND REMEMBER!!! For every review I'm closer to finishing _I Missed You..._ YESH!!!


	2. I Want To Try It Once

Shii-chan: forgot to say this in the last chappie...HAPPY BENIER DAY!!!(aka _Cinco de Mayo)_ my friend told me to say that in the next whatever I write...THANKS ELAINE!!!!

Kanda: what the hell is that?

Allen: no time to tell you we need to start this chapter!

Shii-chan: that's right chibi!!

DISCLAIMER: really too much effort to own this plus if I did every episode would be Kanda fucking Allen....you know what I'll just say this...every episode would be like every chapter of _**JUNJOU ROMANTICA**_

Kanda: OH GOD!!!! THAT'S HORRIBLE!!!

Shii-chan: and Tykki trying to tap Allen! Start of chappie now!!

**MUGEN**

Chapter 2: I just want to try it once...

Komui is on his computer looking at a photo. It's a photo of twin Allen's. One of the Allen's has a mischievous smile on his face and is glomping the other Allen.

_Hmm...they really are identical, huh? ...I wonder?_ Komui thought. Then he pressed the substitution button in his computer (why does he even have one?) and, _Poof! _Changed the person with..._Kanda!_ Kanda of all people. So now he has a photo of twin Kanda's doing that. _Wah! This one's identical, too! _Komui thought laughing in reality (or should I say beastiality). _Until..._

"Oi..." Kanda said from behind komui with a menacing death aura surrounding him. You can really see the vein popping out of his head.

"It's just a joke." Komui replied to him sweating his brains out.

Shii-chan: wow Komui really has balls to do that huh?

Kanda: tell me about it

Allen: I'm gonna kill him...

Shii-chan: he gave me a copy of both pictures....yay~~~

*Allen and Kanda glare at Shii-chan thinking '_if looks could kill..._'*

Shii-chan: hell I have a worse picture of Lavi

Lavi: no!!!!!!

Shii-chan: well imma end the chappie here the reviews full _I Missed You_!!!


	3. Happy Family GetTogether

Shii-chan: don't wanna say anything right now..

Allen: same here...

Kanda: che...

Shii-chan: oh and I finished these chapters all in one day....chapters 1-3

**MUGEN**

Chapter 3: Happy Family Get-Together!!

Kanda and Allen are in the middle of a hall way in the order. Kanda needs to tell Allen something important.

" I'll tell you one thing about myself. So never ask me anything else after this!!" Kanda tells Allen. Then he adds, "I...HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER!" Kanda tells Allen with emphasis. Then he points to Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 (who was there the whole time.....) "my big brother..." Kanda adds standing next to Sephiroth.

_They look less alike than I expected!! And that's one long sword!! _Allen thought. "Thank you for confessing something so important. I also have something that I failed to mention..." Allen told Kanda.

_TADA!!!_ "MY LITTLE BROTHER, ZINDANE!" Allen yelled with Zindane from Final Fantasy 9 behind him

Again..._TADA!!! "_ MY LITTLE SISTER LENALEE-CHAN!! SHE'S THE VERY BEST!!" Komui yelled popping out of nowhere with Lenalee

_Where did he come from? _Allen and Kanda ask themselves. Komui nods at them with his hands open as if telling them _it's all right come cry into my arms_.

"KOMUI!!" Kanda cried out jumping into Komui's arm.

"KOMUI-SAN!!' allen cried out as he jumped into the other arm.

_We at the black order all have siblings!!_

Group Hug!!!

Shii-chan: w...t...f...


	4. Miso Soup, You Say?

Shii-chan: still don't feel like commenting...

Allen: same here...

Kanda: che...

Shii-chan: I'm still kinda disturbed from the last chappie...group hug...WHAT WAS I THINKING!

Baka-chan: that's what I always think when you do your stupid stuff like hanging out with Nikki...

Shii-chan: SHUT UP!

Kanda: so the baka little sister is back, eh?

Shii-chan: yeah I knocked her out already...YAY WOODEN HYORINMARU!

Allen:...please don't hurt me...

Shii-chan: don't make me post a picture of you in a skirt on Google...

Allen: O/O I'M SORRY I'M SO~~~ SORRY!

Shii-chan: that'll teach you from eating my cookies ever again...bitch boy

Baka-chan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shii-chan: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU WAKE UP!

DISCLAIMER: do not own any thing...I speak the truth...not even this story,,, sucks to have writers block...

**MUGEN**

Chapter 4: Miso Soup, You Say...?

It was an ordinary day at the Black Order. And like always, Allen was getting a snack. So he went to the cafeteria which wasn't that full. Just a few people and Kanda.

"Allen? You've been quite peaceful lately. Have you had a change in spirit? You're cute today, too." Jerry asked Allen as he took his order.

"Eh? Well I suppose." Allen replied. Then he took his snack and sat down. The snack was miso soup.

_Kanda..._Allen thought as he took his chop sticks. Little did he notice Kanda was sitting next to him.

"Do you wanna be sliced up?" Kanda thought as he was about to eat his soba. He knew what Allen was thinking.

"No, thank you!" Allen answered as cheerful as always.

Shii-chan: what...the...fuck... I really need to get some ideas for a story soon...

Baka-chan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shii-chan: shut up! Who the hell said you could be in this anyway dammit! Go away!

By the way Baka-chan is Shii-chan's little sister(who really needs to leave me alone) all reviews for this fuel _I Missed You_...yeah they don't imma remove that next time I go online...


	5. Asian Mystery

Kanda: that annoying baka tanuki gone yet?

Shii-chan: SHE'S NOT A TANUKI! Those are cute...she's a monkey! ^w^

Baka-chan: thanks for the compliment ^w^! I Love me the monkeys!

Shii-chan: STOP STEALING THE WAYSIS THAT'S IMMA TALKIN'!

Kanda: I can see why you hate her sorry ass...worse...than...the...USAGI!

Shii-chan: HOLY SHIT, REALLY! Baka that's ba~~~d! That means your worse than LAVI! LAVI DAMMIT!

Lavi: yes? What do you need Shii-chan? *glomps Shii-chan*

Shii-chan: he's touching me because...

*Lavi pets Shii-chan's head and cat ears pop up*

Shii-chan: *purrrrr*

Allen: HOLY CRAP SHE'S A CAT!

Shii-chan: if even Lavi knew that then your rea~~~ly slow Allen-chan

Baka-chan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!

Shii-chan: SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray-man does not belong to me. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. This story does not belong to me either. It is from arigtomina dot com. Go there to read the doujinshi manga. Just click the site in my profile...to much effort to own this... (By the by...Lavi still petting me...)

**MUGEN**

Chapter 5: Asian Mystery

It was a normal day at the order and Allen and Lenalee where eating lunch together...

"Are you Asian, Lenalee?" Allen asked. "Oh! Not that it's a big deal! It's just that your black hair and eyes stand out... I have white hair, so I'm not pointing fingers or anything!" Allen was, obviously, starting to panic because the question he just asked.

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun. We are pretty rare. Compared to the past the number of us here hasn't increased at all," Lenalee replied to the panicking white's question. *"Northern Europeans say Asians all seem to have the same face. Is it true?" Lenalee added.

_Asians have the same face? All...the same..._Allen thought to him self...

~~~~~~~~ALLEN"S WEIRD FANTASY~~~~~~~~

Round a corner and Kanda appears "Ah! Kanda are you taking out the trash?" Allen asked.

"Shut up, Moyashi," Kanda replied rudely.

Kanda at a family restraunt.

"Steak, please!" Allen ordered his meal.

_I'm taking orders from a _Moyashi_!_ Kanda asked himself angrily

Even on a train...

"MOYASHI!" Chibi Kanda yelled.

Everywhere you look is Kanda, Kanda, Kanda! More. More. More!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO REALITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's lovely..." Allen mumbled just loud enough for Lenalee to hear.

*"**Having the same face?"** Lenalee asked Allen.

Shii-chan: hehehe! Baka-Allen!

Lenalee: not really he just had a stupid ***moment**.

Shii-chan hmm...yeah I guess your right...

Lenalee: yes it's not like he acts like that ***all** the time

Shii-chan: really?

Lenalee: really.

actually use the word "oriental", but "Asian" is the politically correct term here in the USA

2. This conversation is obviously over

3. beyond capitals

Review please!


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Shii-chan: I'm very sorry to say, but almost all my stories will be on hiatus until I get a new laptop…T^T I will update periodically but I won't be able to update constantly… not like I do anyway… but I won't be able to do that much…. I will still write stuff down and save it to my sister's flashdrive but it can only hold so much! Don't go insane fangirls! I will still update everytime I get the chance! But it probably won't happen a lot! Well….that being said I will still type down stuff and post every once in a while! But only when my mom ain't home…. And if my friend lets me use her laptop when I come over really quick to…GOMENASAI! T^T it's not like I want to but my mom is home to much….she lost a few of her jobs and gained a few….she had to work ON CHRISTMAS EVE! DX not cool…..that's why the author note at the end of 'My Merry Christmas~!' says what it does….i hope you all don't hate me and I will do what I can to update ever now and again! I hope you all will have a better New Years than me and my mom! We have to work late tomorrow….and I have to get surgery and braces on the 6th of January….DURING MY ART CLASS! Gawd it sucks…..now I want to shoot myself in the head T^T

Xoxo

Shii-chan

LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! MUWAH! MUWAH~~!

w =w= 0w0


End file.
